Detention with Izaya
by Yadashi-chan
Summary: Masaomi has heard rumors of his teacher Izaya being gay. During detention with him, he wants to prove if the rumors are true or not. The result is not what he expected. IzaKida, Yaoi don't like don't read.


Kida was once again stuck in detention with his "favorite" teacher, Izaya Orihara the most wicked, the most evil teacher in the entire school. All the girls swooned for his attention; the boys however claimed he was gay. Kida dismissed the thought, there was no way Izaya could be gay, sure sometimes whenever boys had detention with him they walked funny the next day, but that didn't mean he was gay...or did it?

There's only one way to find out...

he thought, taking out a straw from his bag, then rolling a piece of paper between his fingertips, putting it in his mouth, damping it with saliva. Then aiming for the back of Izaya's head, who was writing tomorrow's agenda on the white board _if he touches me at all even the shoulder, then he's gay._

Taking a deep breath he fired the spitball, it soared through the air, heading for its destined target. But at the last minute Izaya side stepped to the right, the ball landed on the board with a small splat. Crap Kida thought, wincing at the noise.

Izaya turned around, an evil smirk on his lips; walking toward his desk, he grabbed a ruler then looked straight at Kida.

"Did you just spit that at me? My my, Kida, you need more punishment than I thought." With his evil grin Izaya walked over and smacked the ruler against his hand. Kida yelped, jumping, Izaya then grabbed Kida's wrist, who was stunned in shock and fear, then forced him up from his seat then bent him over his own desk, grinning.

"Ready for your punishment?" before Kida could answer. Whack Kida yelped again, as Izaya spanked his butt with the ruler, Kida struggled as Izaya continued to torture his rear with sharp slaps then gently rubbing the ruler between legs.

Kida bit his lip, trying so hard not to grind on the ruler, whenever it rubbed his manhood through his pants.

"Aw, is little Kida getting aroused by his punishment?" Izaya purred, watching as Kida's face blushed a cherry red.

"N-no I-," He was cut off as the ruler suddenly rubbed roughly against his erection, unable to control himself, Kida moaned softly grinding against the ruler, the pleasure became more intense as he grinded harder, Kida couldn't hold it in any longer, with a loud cry he came. Not caring if his pants were still on, Kida laid his head on the desk, panting heavily, heard the sound of his jean's zipper being pulled down then a hand releasing his limp member from its confinement .

Kida began to moan, as Izaya stroked his limp member back to life.

W-what is he doing

! Kida thought, moaning loudly, bucking his hips, begging for more friction. Izaya smirked again as he nipped Kida's ear pulling his hand away. Kida whimpered at the loss of pleasure. Izaya knew he was at his limit; he bent down, his mouth brushing against the shell of Kida's ear.

"Stay right here," He walking back toward his desk he opened his desk drawer pulling out a small bottle of lube, returning back to Kida he freed his rock hard erection from his pants, spreading the lube onto several fingers, he placed one at Kida's entrance.

"Ready for your punishment, Kida?" Izaya asked, smirking evilly, rubbing the blonde's virgin entrance slowly, with the tip of his finger. Kida whimpered, and nodding, flinching as Izaya slowly pushed his finger inside of him.

Kida tightened, at the new sensation, it hurt a little bit but not much it mostly felt weird. Slowly his walls loosened, and Izaya started thrusting his finger, moaning and slightly yelping, he started to push his hips back on the finger that was already giving wild pleasure. Izaya gave a chilling chuckle and added a second finger, scissoring his fingers, prepping the teen for something bigger.

"I-Izaya-sama~," Kida looked at Izaya with begging eyes.

"Yes, my little Kida?" Izaya stroked Kida's cheek, enjoying those beautiful brown eyes plead.

"I-I need it now!" Kida whined, "I need it so much.'

"You need what? Is it my rock hard cock that you need?" Kida nodded. "I want to hear you say it yourself,"

Kida cheeks blushed a deeper red "M-mean, old pervert…" taking a deep breath, he looked Izaya in the eyes "Please, I need your rock hard cock so much, Izaya-sama~"

Satisfied, Izaya pulled his fingers out and lubed his erection with leftover lube on his fingers, shivering at the sensation. Then positioning the tip at the teen's entrance.

"Since you asked so nicely." Izaya thrusted, his hips, burying his length to the hilt in one swift motion, Kida's jaw fell open, pain and pleasure mixing together. His member leaked precum, as Izaya rolled his hips, his length brushing against a bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

"Please move Izaya-sama~" He begged, pushing his hips back onto his manhood.

Granting the blonde's wish, Izaya pulled out then thrusted back hitting that same bundle of nerves over and over again, as he continued to pound into the blonde. Izaya was going so hard, that Kida could have forgotten his own name.

Kida felt himself close to release again, but before he could achieve it Izaya pulled out suddenly leaving Kida feeling empty.

"Izaya-sama?" Kida lifted his head and looked at Izaya, who had returned to his desk and was sitting in his chair, facing him his erection still fully hard.

"Let's see how well you ride, Kida-kun," Izaya smirked in amusement, as Kida staggered upright, then stumbling over to him, straddling his hips. Placing his hands on the blonde's hips, he helped the boy position himself above his manhood. Moving his hands down he cupped his butt, watching as Kida slowly lowered himself down, Kida moaned loudly, as he was slowly filled again.

After several rounds, Kida final passed out, Izaya cradled him close, making Namie clean the mess up. Then waited for Kida to awaken.

Kida woke up, blinking as he slowly woke up, he felt someone stroke his hair, and then he looked up seeing Izaya's face.

What happened? He thought, still waking up, memories of last night flashed through his mind, and he turned a bright red.

"I need to-," Izaya's lips pressed against his cut him off, Kida immediately melted into the kiss, but as soon as it started it was over.

"Remember my dear student, every time you're in detention, it's a punishment," Izaya whispered against his breath, Kida looked down slightly disappointed, but Izaya lifted his chin to look up at him, "But if you keep having good grades in my class I'll reward you." Kida shivered in excitement at the thought of doing it again.

"Now call your mother and tell her you're gonna stay at "Mikado's" tonight," Izaya quoted, smiling as Kida blushed, then handed the phone to Kida; as Kida called his mother, Izaya left the classroom to go start his car.

* * *

**AN: Seeha helped published this ^^** **And helped a lot with writing this.**


End file.
